Force sex
by SpacePrincess97
Summary: Han is sent to a mission and he and Leia haven't seen each other for weeks. But if you are force sensitive you will soon realise that distance is not such a big deal. Not even when it comes to sex! One-shot.


Force Sex

Being a general wasn't easy. He was often sent to missions which lasted weeks or sometimes months. It's been three weeks since Han last saw Leia. He missed her and he knew she missed him, too. Luckily this time he wasn't sent so far so at least they could talk through the comlink. And they did every day.

Han was lying on their bunk in the Falcon waiting for Leia to answer his call which never took long.

"Hey, Hotshot! How was your day?" she asked.

"Hey, Sweetheart! Even more tiring than usually. How 'bout yours?"

"Boring." she said simply and then added "Meetings, meetings and meetings."

"Sounds wonderful just like your usual days." he said mockingly.

"Not all of my days are like that! And not all the meetings are boring, only…most of them…" Leia, even if with little success, tried to defend her job but Han only laughed and then said:

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." she answered. "Wish you were here with me."

"Where are you? What are you doing?" Han asked.

"I'm lying on our bed. You?"

"Lyin' on our bunk." _our_ bunk. Leia always liked hearing Han referring to something that used to be only his as theirs. She smiled to herself. And then suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"Leia? Are you there, Sweetheart?" she heard Han calling for her.

"Oh, yes, I'm here, I was just lost in thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?" he asked in a knowing tone.

"You know exactly what kind." she said in a similar tone.

"Tell me. I like hearing you talk about me."

"I was just thinking about all the things I will do to you when you get back home."

"Come on, Princess, tell me details." his voice was playfully demanding.

"Why tell if I can show you?" she said mischievously.

Before Han could react a very vivid image appeared before him about Leia on top of him, riding him and the strangest thing was that he could feel every movement. Unfortunatelly it only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to turn him on. He was already getting hard.

"Wow, Sweetheart! You did that?" he sounded just as surprised as Leia thought he would be. "How? Is that… even possible? And… how?" Han couldn't find the words. He always had a negative opinion about this whole force thing and Leia knew it. But she hoped she could change his mind now.

"How about this?" Leia asked and she reached out again through the force to Han.

This time Han was prepared for what Leia would do but it was still a little strange seeing her on the bunk with him while he knew they were on different planets. However when Leia, unzipped his pants and took him in her mouth slowly inch by inch and started stroking his whole length with her tongue he completely forgot that she wasn't really there. Everything she did felt so real.

Han reached to cup one of Leia's cheeks in his hand but then the image suddenly disappeared and he was alone again.

"Leia?" Han called out.

Through the comlink of which he had completely forgotten about by now came the answer:

"Concentrate on me, Han. Nothing else, only me."

"Ok." he answered slowly still a bit unsure of this whole thing.

"Close your eyes and don't open them." she commanded.

"Ok but why not?"

"It's easier to stay connected if noting visual distracts you. I closed my eyes, too."

"Oh, ok." this time he said it with a bit more certainty than before.

Han closed his eyes and concentrated on Leia just as she asked him to do. After a few moments he felt her small, delicate hands caress his chest, her mouth kissing his neck, her hips grinding against his. He started caressing her thighs, her back and her whole body, starting out slowly, gently but then becoming more passionate. Leia kissed his lips with all the pent-up desire of the last three weeks while reaching for the hem of his shirt. She slowly took off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes as he did the same to her. When they were completely naked Han couldn't help asking:

"Can I open my eyes now? Please, Leia, I wanna see you so badly!" he pleaded.

"Wait a little, don't risk breaking the connection. Soon you can see me." And with that Leia grabbed Han's already rock-hard cock and positioned it to her entrance. Han felt the heat radiating from her core and the fact she was so wet and only for him turned him on even more which was almost impossible.

"Fuck, Leia, you're so wet!" he gasped out.

"I've been wet for you all day. Just thinking about you turns me on." she said in a husky voice which she knew would drive Han crazy. It always has and this time wasn't different.

His hands were on her hips and now his grip tightened. She decided not to torture him any longer. She lowered herself onto his hardness and took in all of his length.

"Now you can open your eyes." she told him. Han didn't need to be told twice, his eyes flew open and he looked at her, all of her. He always admired her body and now that he hasn't seen her for weeks he was even more turned on by the sight of her than usually.

After taking in the beautiful sight in front of him his gaze finally settled on hers. Leia was looking him in the eye as well, knowing the connection wouldn't break now as it was impossible for both of them to concentrate on anything else but each other. She started moving, her hips rocking against his as he was thrusting up inside her, his hands not only on her hips anymore but everywhere he could reach, all over her body, caressing her back, kneading her breasts until he felt her walls tighten around him. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting even harder as she was moaning his name over and over again. And then she came crying out his name loudly: "HAN!"

He couldn't hold it back any longer and he came right after her and just like Leia did before, he called out her name: "LEIA!"

Then they were just laying together, Leia on top of Han when suddenly she disappeared. Han needed a second to remember what was happening. And then he heard the her voice from the comlink beside him:

"Sorry, I couldn't keep it up any longer."

"Sweetheart."

"Yes?" she was a bit worried what he might say. She started to think this was a bad idea after all. She knew Han wasn't very keen on the force, why did she had to do this? She was beginning to regret it. But Han's answer surprised her.

"You just made me come all over myself." Hearing that all Leia could do was laughing. Han immediately joined in and laughed with her. After they stopped laughing he said:

"Maybe this force thing is not as bad as I thought."

"Does this mean we can do this again tomorrow?" She asked and Han could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sweetheart, we can do this anytime."

"Good. I was planning to." She said finishing her sentence with a yawn.

"You tired?" Han asked smiling.

"Well, having sex through the force is pretty tiring." She answered and Han could tell from her voice that she was almost asleep.

"Sleep, Princess, and tomorrow we can have even more force sex." He said still smiling.

"I prefer real sex." Leia said sleepily. "I like waking up next to you."

"A few days, and I'll be home." he assured her.

"I know but I still miss you."

"I miss you too." he said starting to feel sleepy himself.

"I don't want to sleep yet." Leia complained.

"You need rest, Leia. We both do. I'll comm you tomorrow. Dream with me!" he said winking but then realised she couldn't see him and added with a grin "Now I winked at you."

"You winked at me through the comm?" Leia asked chuckling.

"Sweetheart, we just had sex through the force, why couldn't I wink at you through the comm?" he said with amusement in his voice. "So, as I sad before, dream with me, Leia. I'll definitely dream with you!"

"I will dream with you, too." she said smiling, starting to fall asleep.

"I love you." Han said

"I love you too." Leia answered finally falling asleep.

Han had a little energy to clean up the mess they've just made but then he quickly fell asleep as well. And that night they really dreamed about each other.


End file.
